Dark L Pip 09 Attacks, Again!
by Darklpip09
Summary: Dark L. Pip 09 returns, and he's out for revenge!
1. Chapter 1: The return of Dark L

**NOTES: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! I BARLEY OWN DARK L. PIP 09!**

"...Those mortals might have won this round but one day...they will pay for mocking me and picking on me...hee some day..."-Dark L. Pip 09

-ONE YEAR LATER…-

It was a dark and stormy night in the Mushroom Kingdom. Brothers Mario and Luigi were at home, Mario sleeping and Luigi playing a game called "Save the World" with his dolls and action figures, "I'll save you, Princess Peach!" Luigi yelled, imitating his brother's voice, "Mahah! You might as well give up Stupid Mario Bros.!" he screamed in a low, scratchy, Bowser-like voice.

Luigi set his dolls down and looked outside, "It's a good day to play "Save the World" inside, that's for sure…" Luigi saw a strange looking figure outside. It was his's size, and it had glowing red eyes. It creeped out Luigi, "What is that?" he asked himself. All of a sudden, lighting lit up the sky and for a second, Luigi saw the complete figure and jumped back, "No-n-no! It's impossible!" then he dashed into Mario's room, "MARIO! Mario!" "W-what do you want, Luigi? Did you lose your Geno doll again?"

"NO! Wait what? No-no! _**He's back!**_" "Who's back?" Asked Mario, "Dark L. Pip 09! He retuned and he's back for revenge!" Mario growled, "Luigi we killed him, remember?" Mario said "Remember" as if it had a thousand letters in it.

All of a sudden, the brothers heard glass shattering and they both looked at a broken window, "Huh… The wind must be picking up…" said Mario. Luigi looked down and saw a rock, "No. Someone tossed his rock at the window. Probably Dark L.!" "LUIGI! WE KILLED HIM!" Luigi turned the rock upside down. There were words written in blood-red ink, "MARIO! Look! It says "Luigi, Your game is over"! Dark L. wrote this! Who else would throw a rock at me?" Mario rolled over, "Yeah… I'm right here and Peach is at her Castle…" Luigi gave Mario an angry look, "Why don't you believe me?" "Yeah! Why don't you believe your brother, Mario?" said a mysterious voice.

Mario hopped out of bed, startled. Millions and millions of Shadow Bugs found there way through a crack in the floor and formed a Blue Luigi with a "D" on his cap and a black mask to make his green eyes look completely red (He can't roll his eyes with his mask on.) and a baby blue bandana, "Gah! It's y-you! But we killed you!" "Or so you think! Don't you idiots remember? I can't be killed unless I kill the person I cloned!" He gave Luigi an angry look, "That means you…" Luigi started shaking.

His brother jumped in front of him, "If you want to kill Luigi, you gotta go through ME!" yelled Mario, performing a battle stance, "Okay, if you say so." Dark L. started charging a "Aura" Ball (Like Lucario's "B" move in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.) and blasted it at Mario, which made him crash into the wall and made a giant crater, "Mahah! I call that a Shadow Ball!"

Mario made it look as if he had died, Luigi crawled over to him, "Br-Bro?" Luigi said sadly. The green plumber started tearing up, "Get out of my way!" Dark L. demanded, as he walked up to, what he and Luigi thought was, Mario's dead body, but Mario wasn't dead. In fact, he was full of life and anger. When Dark L. was leaning over Mario, the red plumber upper punched Dark L., making him trip and fall out of the window, into the stormy darkness that was the night, "And stay out!" yelled Mario. Dark L. decided to give up and walk back to Bowser's Castle.

-The Next Day-

Mario and Luigi arrived at Peach's Castle for a visit. Mario had to use the restroom, "Mario, didn't I tell you to go before we left?" asked Luigi, "But I didn't need to go then!" replied Mario. Princess Toadstool opened the door, "Hello Mario! Hello Lui-" "CAN I USE YOUR RESTROOM?" Mario interrupted, "Uhh… Okay I guess… Down the hall to your right." Mario dashed his way into the giant castle. Luigi and Peach entered the castle in unison. The two sat down on the lowest steps on the staircase. For a few seconds, they said nothing, awkwardly, but Luigi spoke up, "Princess, if you had the chance, would you hit me with a rock?" Princess Peach was a little shocked by that question, "Goodness, no! Why would you ask such a question." Luigi took a minute to wonder if he should tell Peach what happened that night with Dark L.'s return, he decided not to, "Oh, no reason."

Peach got a cup of tea. Mario came back shortly after Peach and Luigi's conversation, "So, Princess, answer me this: if you had the chance, would you throw a rock at Luigi?" "What? Why do you guy want to know if I would throw a rock at Luigi?" The brother looked at each other, "TELL ME!" Demanded Peach. Luigi gulped and said, "Dark L. Pip 09. He returned… and he wants revenge." Peach gave a confused look, "Dark L. Pip 09.… Who's he?" "Remember? He tried to kill me last year?" Peach jumped a little, almost spilling her tea, "He…HES BACK?" "And out for revenge…" add Luigi.

**Remember: Dark L. Pip 09 has a Facebook page! Don't Forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Opposites attract

**Sorry! School made me busy and I couldn't work on Ch. 2 That much. I had to spilt it into 2 parts because of "inactiveness." So Enjoy Dark L. Pip 09 Attacks, Again! Chapter 2! …Oh! I'm also working on another Story! A Dark L. Pip 09 Christmas! **

**NOTES: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! I BARLEY OWN DARK L. PIP 09!**

"I can't believe it…" said Dark L. still walking back to Bowser's Castle, "I got another chance from Bowser, and I blew it!" He sighed and looked strait ahead. What he saw amazed him, it was a giant wormhole! He dashed up to it, "Wow a wormhole! I wonder where it goes…" he looked around, making sure no one saw him, and then he jumped in.

When he jumped in the wormhole, he was teleported to a different, undiscovered planet, it had a red sky, angry clouds, dead trees, and little to no grass! "H-hello?" Dark L. yelled, "'Ello…" said a strange, scratchy voice.

All of a sudden, a Red Toad, with green-ish skin and a ripped up vest came walking out of the bushes, "You look…Kinda… creepy." Another voice yelled, "Watch out!" It was a Goomba! He jumped down from a nearby cliff and landed on the Toad's head, Knocking him out for a while, "You gotta watch out, man! Those are _**ZOMBIE **_Toads!" Dark L. was confused, "Toads and Goombas? I thought they only lived on the Mushroom World." The Goomba was shocked, "Your from the Mushroom World?" "Yes. What is this place, anyway?" "This is….The Fire Flower World… It is the complete opposite of the Mushroom World. There you see Beautiful green trees, here you see ugly dead trees… In the Mushroom World, mostly every living thing is made of cells, here everything is made of Shadow Bugs." That got Dark L.'s attention, "S-Shadow Bugs?" "Yes, everything in this World is made from Shadow Bugs, I am, that Toad is-" Dark L. interrupted, "I'm made out of Shadow Bugs!" "Is that so?" asked the Goomba, "Yes! It's true!" "I think I might have something to show you…"

The Goomba dragged Dark L. to a large castle, made out of Shadow Bugs, "This is the Fire Flower Tower. You see, I'm the son of the King and Queen, who rules this place. My father has told me stories about how this planet has formed. You see, Millions of years ago, there were A LOT of Shadow Bugs on your "Mushroom World" the youngest Shadow Bugs trapped themselves onto the planet's surface, taking some of it's features. They the formed Generation after Generation of Shadow Bugs, and they were all given a specific order, to make another, Shadow Bug-filled planet. Then, years past, still forming a new planet, the last Generation of Shadow Bug, as we know it, formed and covered the entire planet…Then, all of them grew to an enormous size and formed a coat around the Mushroom Planet, but a strange Starship crashed into the twice as large planet, making a gap, unfortunately, the gap was in a orbit and the crash made the Shadow Bug planet drift off into outer space."

**Remember: Dark L. Pip 09 has a Facebook page! Don't Forget to review! **


End file.
